Flashback Avenue
by Kiwitado
Summary: Matthew and Alfred go to Francis's house for some sort of surprise. Matthew, Alfred, Francis and Arthur all go through some memories they've all experienced in the past. ( No shipments or anything else like that, they're all brothers.)
1. Chapter 1: SURPRISE!

**_This is my first fanfictic sooooooo… let's see how it goes! Enjoy! I own nothing but the story._**

"Hey Mattie… why are we going to Francis's house again?"" I don't know Al… he said it was some sort of _surprise_!" Exclaimed the Canadian. "Oh god, knowing him I don't know what to expect!" Alfred said.

As Matthew and Alfred pulled into Francis's driveway, they were unexpectedly greeted by Francis and Arthur. "Bonjour Matthieu, mon petit lapin! Are you and your brother ready for ton grande surprise? "Oh bonjour Papa… we weren't expecting you to come out to the car eh?… heheh… you kind of scared me." "Oh je m'excuse Matthieu. Viens avec moi." Arthur just glared at Francis. _He must have been annoyed by him. He can be a little bit annoying… even for me! Mattie thought as_ he and Alfred followed Francis and Arthur inside.

They all sat on a couch while Francis brought out a big book. The book had a picture of Matthew and Alfred side by side hugging as children. "Is...Is that… me and Mattie? Alfred asked. "Why of course it is. Francis and I have been collecting these photos of you two while you were young and waited till you were a little bit older to make it into an album. Even though you two were separated, we still have some photos of you to together." Arthur exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't leave me!

**Round 2 hehehe. Enjoy!**

* * *

The first picture was of Matthew in a cute Canadian sweater with a matching school bag. "This brings back so many memories eh? I remember that day perfectly." Matthew exclaimed and then had a flashback.

**_Matthew's POV_**

_"__But papa, I don't want to go. What if they make fun of me? __Je veux rester avec toi papa Francis!" _

_"__Oh Matthieu, mon petit lapin. __You must go. Think of all the wonderful things you get to do and learn. You also get to make new friends."_

_"__But… I just want to be your friend, and you can teach me things. I just want to be with you papa and Kumajiro."_

_"__Désolé Matthew. You must go. You'll have fun. I promise. Now let's get you to bed for your big day tomorrow." _

_Matthew marched himself upstairs to bed. He couldn't sleep. He was really nervous about tomorrow._

_"__This is going to be a really long night."_

_The next day, Canada was woken up by his pet polar bear kumajiro._

_Who are you?_

_"__I'm Matthew, your owner", Matthew yawned._

_Kumajiro just gave a blank stare and then just slapped him_

_"__Ow."_

_Matthew slowly got out of bed, a shower, then had breakfast._

_They were about to leave when Francis stopped him in front of the doorway and took a picture of him in his adorable Canadian sweater._

_In the car, Matthew began to worry._

_"__Papa, I'm scared"_

_"__No need to worry mon petit. Everything will be just fine."_

_As Francis pulled into the schools parking lot Matthew began Crying._

_"__NOOOOOO, DON'T MAKE ME GO! PWEEEEESE PAPA! WAHHHHHHHH! IM SCARED, IM SCAAARED!" _

_"__Mattieu, arête ça. I know you don't want to go but you must."_

_A frustrated France said as he dragged Matthew out to the school grounds._

_He was carried into the school, into the office and then what seemed to be the classroom._

_Francis helped him take off his coat and get his stuff out. Francis gave Mr. Antonio Mattie's puffer (Mattie has asthma) and hugged Matthew goodbye._

_"__NOOOOOOOOOO" He screamed._

_"__Mattieu, I have to go on petit. Goodbye. I love you, have a good first day." _

_Mr. Antonio immediately came and picked Matthew up. Matthew watched his Papa leave. Matthew began to kick and scream but Antonio just carried him to table had sat him down next to a boy that kind of looked like him. He gave Mattie his puffer since he had an asthma attack from all the crying._

_Antonio just calmed him down a bit and began to introduce himself to the whole class. _

_"__h-hey... a-are you... are you Mattie Williams? The boy beside Matthew asked._

_"__Y-yes." He sighed. _

_"__T-that's the name my brother used to call me. We were separated when we were younger. I think he lives in England."_

_"__No way! I'm Alfred, your brothers remember?!"_

_"__Oh my! I do remember you! I've missed you so much Alfie!" they hugged._

_Antonio saw this and said he'll give them 10 minutes to get to know each other._

_Matthew and Alfred hung out all day._

_They had snack and lunch together. They wouldn't leave each other's side the whole day._

_When it was time to go, the twins were both sad that they would be separated once again till Wednesday since they had school every other day. They hugged goodbye._

_They were happy that they would see each other then._

_End of Flashback_

"Earth to Mattie- Earth to Mattie!""Oh my. I zoned out for a minute eh?""Yeah dude, we thought you were totally deaf for a second! "Sorry. I had a flashback of the picture. "My my, you scared me for a second.""Oui Mattieu! Dont do that!"

As the group looked at the pictures the was a certain picture that Arthur began to think of.


	3. Chapter 3: Alfie's Lullaby

**Enjoy chapter 3. Yes, yes, I did use a bit of fluttershy's lullaby... BUT IT'S NOT COPYRIGHT, HEHEHE. Again I own nothing but the story and most of Alfie's lullaby.**

* * *

"Hey broha! What'cha starin' at?"

_He kind of caught me off guard for a second. I didn't realize I was staring at the photo. Awwww... that bloody American. I was happy in my little thought about the picture. Thought Arthur. _

"It's nothing. It-it's just... just this book brings back so many memories, just like Matthew said." The picture was of Arthur holding a sleeping child."For some bloody reason, especially this photo brings back so many memories." He exclaimed but, shortly had a flashback.

**_Arthur's POV_**

_"__Hush Alfred. There's no need to cry. I know, I know. It was just a bad dream Alfred. What was the nightmare about?"_

_"__W-well, me and Mattie were at the park and then I-ivan came and was about to punch me b-but Mattie jumped in front of me. I-ivan ended up hitting Mattie in the h-head instead of me. He wasn't moving, and then I woke up crying." Alfred stuttered._

_"__It was just a dream, a very violent one. Would you like me to sing you your lullaby so you'll fall asleep?"_

_"__Yes pwease."_

_Arthur began to sing the song_

_"__Hush now quiet one, it's time to close your sleepy eyes. _

_Hush now quiet one it's time to go to bed._

_The birds outside stop singing as the quiet time just comes around_

_A time for dreams, a time for joy, a time when you shall rest your soul_

_Hush now quiet one, it's time to close your sleepy eyes. _

_Hush now quiet one it's time to go to bed._

_A weeping willow, flowing stream, the golden star, across the scene _

_My love for you won't change at all, now rest your head, grow big and tall_

_Hush now quiet one, it's time to close your sleepy eyes. _

_Hush now quiet one it's time to go to bed._

_Hush now quiet one it's time to lay your tired head_

_Hush now quiet one it's time to go to bed." _

_I just stared at him. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep._

_I carried him to his bed and laid him down. I covered him in his favorite blanket._

_I was about to leave when I heard "can I sweep wif you... pwease?"_

_"__I see you're up. I thought you were asleep. Of course you may sleep with me Alfred."_

_I picked him up and carried him to my room._

_I sat on the bed and took a picture of us. _

_After, laid him in my bed then lay down beside him._

_"__Um, Arfer? What happened to Mattie?"_

_"__He lives in France with Francis. Why?"_

_"__I really miss him. Will I ever see him again?"_

_"__Someday Alfred, someday."_

_After that we both drifted off to sleep. I hope they reunite someday. He deserves to know his twin, his other half._

**_End of flashback_**

"Who is that?" "It's Alfred, Matthew. I remember that day as if it were yesterday. He had a nightmare, begging me to, let him sleep with me. He was so innocent... now he's just plain old bloody annoying." "HEY!" yelled Alfred. Francis started laughing until Alfred punched him in the arm. He then stopped laughing and looked at more pictures.

There were a lot of pictures. They kept looking at them until one picture caught Francis's eye.


	4. Chapter 4: A Promise Is A Promise

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner! ****_Anyways..._**** It's Canada Day tomorrow and the first thing I thought of was Mattie! Also, yes I'm Canadian as well. Happy Canada Day Mattie and everyone else! Enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

_Mon __pauvre bras__! Alfred can punch hard. Stupid American. He also keeps flipping through the pictures so quickly. I want to take the time to look at and talk about them. Francis thought._

"WAIT!" he yelled

_Alfred was about to turn the page when I yelled wait and slapped his hand away._

"WHAT BRO?!"

Alfred and Francis started arguing.

Arthur and Mattie jumped a little from the two yelling at each other.

They looked at each other and decided to put an end to this.

"EH! STOP YELLING EH!"

"Yes, stop yelling at each other you bloody gits. This is supposed to be a relaxing family get-together."

Francis glared at Alfred.

"Sorry. It-it's just... you need to stop going through the picture so quickly. I want to look at and enjoy the pictures, like this one. This was the day I found Mattieu. It was the worst and best day of my life." A frustrated Francis said.

"Sorry bro"

The picture was of Matthew in his white dress beside Francis while holding hands. Matthew must have been around 3 years old to be so small.

Francis stared at the picture while smiling and began to lean on Arthur's shoulder. He eventually doze off into a flashback.

**_Francis's POV_**

_Today has been the worst day of my life. I didn't sleep last night. It was just one of those nights where you just keep tossing and turning._

_I was really grouchy today due to the lack of sleep which caused me to get fired from my job._

_A woman complained about her soup saying that it was cold when it was served to her and that it was the most disgusting thing she's ever tasted. I came out and explained to her that that's how it's made and tastes. She said I was being rude and complained to the manager. I was just so frustrated that I yelled at both the manager and the customer which got me fired. _

_What bothers me most is that she smiled once I was fired._

_She was so lucky I didn't go all French revolution on her butt._

_After I was fired from my job of being a chef, I tripped walking to my car on the pavement and a tiny woodchip from the garden was sticking up and impaled my right leg._

_I drove to the hospital as quick as possible. _

_I limped into hospital and a woman grabbed a wheelchair and brought me in to a room. _

_A doctor came in and removed the woodchip. He then gave me stitches and wrapped it up. _

_I drove home and changed out of my work uniform and into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. _

_Since I was pretty pissed about today, so I decided to go on a walk though a field that was by my house._

_As I was walking, I saw something... something blonde and what looked like a curl._

_"__Is that... a child?" _

_I ran up to it. _

_It was a child._

_I couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl because it wore a dress and had long hair but had a boyish face. I'm gonna guess it's a girl but to be safe, lets refer to it as a it." _

_It looked up at me with its beady purple eyes. I instantly fell in love with it._

_It looked sad. I picked it up and WOW... was it ever light. It was so skinny and looked tired. It must have been terrified when I picked it up because it was fidgeting a lot and tried to get out of my arms. It looked like he has been outside for days._

_"__Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I assured it._

_"__Where are your parents __mon petit__?" _

_I looked around; I didn't see anyone else nearby._

_It started to cry... a lot._

_"__Have you been alone all this time?"_

_It nodded._

_"__Don't worry. I'll take you to my house. Give you food and a roof to sleep under. I'll take care of you and raise you as my little brother. I wiped his tears from his eyes and carried it to my house. _

_I cooked dinner for the two of us while it watched a movie on Netflix._

_When I was done, I came out to serve dinner for the two of us._

_It looked unsure whether to eat it or not._

_"__Go ahead, eat. You must be starving."_

_It took the fork and twisted it in between the pasta I made and brought it to its mouth._

_It gave me another look. I just smiled at it. It finally took the first bite and swallowed._

_It started to stuff its face as I started to eat as well._

_"__So... what's your name?"_

_"__Name?"_

_"__I guess you don't have one, do you?"_

_" __No"_

_"__Well, what would you like to be called?" _

_"__I don't know."_

_"__Are you a boy or girl?"_

_"__Boy."_

_"__How about... Matthieu?"_

_"__Okay!"_

_"__How old are you?"_

_"__3."_

_"__Birthday?"_

_"__July 1__st__... I think"_

_"__That's tomorrow!"_

_"__Really?"_

_"__Oui!__We have to have a little party for you tomorrow then"_

_He smiled._

_He soon finished his pasta and so did I._

_"__Would you like more pasta?"_

_He shook his head. _

_I quickly ran to get my camera. We held hands as I took a picture._

_After, I picked him up and carried him to the bathroom upstairs and gave him a quick bath. I changed him into one of my old shirts that shrunk in the wash. I carried him to a spare bedroom and placed him on the bed._

_"__Can I sleep with you?" _

_"__Oui__,__you can"_

_I carried him to my room and sat down on the bed then laid him under the blanket and tucked him in._

_I was about to go and change when Matthew asked me;_

_"__What can I call you?"_

_"__Well my name is Francis but, you can call me papa if you'd like __mon cher."_

_"__Papa" he repeated.__"__Okay, I like it." He said cheerfully. _

_It was the first time I saw him smile. I was glad that he was happy now._

_I finally changed into my pajamas and lay down next to him. He was already asleep._

_I kissed his forehead and looked down at him. He was so tiny. He was also smiling in his sleep. He looked so peaceful and happy._

_At that moment, I knew that he would change my life forever. It was a big responsibility but I was willing to take it. He made the worst day the best and, encouraged me to be a responsible guardian and get a new job to support the both of us. I love you and I promise that I'll protect and care for you… __**forever**__. _

**_End of Flashback_**

FRANCIS! GET YOUR BLOODY CHIN OFF MY SHOULDER! IT BLOODY HURTS!

Arthur shoved Francis off his shoulder and slapped his face.

"OW! Calm your face anger issues!" Exclaimed Francis.

That earned him another slap.

"Stop hitting me!"

Arthur kept hitting Francis, Francis was trying to defend himself, Mattie was trying to cover Francis and push Arthur off the couch while Alfred just flipped through the pages of the album and found a special picture. This was a memory that he would never forget.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it's a little longer than the others but it has to be my fave by far! I enjoyed writing it. Anyways, Happy Canada Day. Bye!**


End file.
